Doki Doki Temptation!
by S.tea46
Summary: When Hoshino meets a fuzzy black cat she freaks out, it stalkers her everywhere, and worries for her luck -although it already bad enough. Then again while her best friend Mitsuru is constantly arguing with a teen named Shou Kurusu in her S-class.


**[Author's**** Notes]:**"Text/Text/Text..." _is the lyrics being sung_, "_Text_" _with the words italicized is thoughts or letter. _"Text"_ just plain out is simply them talking_._ etc...You're all bright so I'm sure you'll get the drift of it. Well this is an Cecil x OC and a Shou x OC _story, _if you don't like OC stories then I must warn you that there's going two in here. I advise you to stop reading unless you're curious on it's story ground._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I'm using Vocaloid songs for the OCs, so I do not own those lyrics! I don't own Uta no Prince Sama either, only the characters : __Amagi Hoshino and Yamada Mitsuru._

* * *

><p><strong>CH 1: "I'll sing you a song."<strong>

**PAST:**

My lips trembled as their stares corrupted my thoughts and emotions, I was fourteen at the time, as I gulped. The air conditioner didn't help the situation that took place, that was the only thing heard. I began to quiver with fright as I watched babies cry, children laugh, and teens wasting their time.

_"__Come on Hoshino! What are you doing up here? Looking like an idiot, that much is right. But don't you want to sing? Isn't that why you're doing this contest?_" I mentally encouraged myself as I heard my name.

"Hoshino-chan! Do your best!" my friends came to encourage little old me. "Woo! Go Hoshino~! We love you~!"

That's right, I was here to have a great time and sing, they're right. My mind became at ease as I smiled widely, embarrassed but happy, as I bowed. The cheery and upbeat melody began to spur into everyone's ears.

"Ever since I was born/ A rhythm I kept inside my chest/ So it won't be heard by you/ Sneaking-breath, keep-it's-beat/ 128 per minute/ The rhythm that dances in my chest/ As much as I want to tell you, an instinct that exceeds words…" my voice was finally freed from the edgy tension I felt, I was lost in music for the time being.

**NOW:**

I looked back at the photos that were scattered about from my sight, everyone of them in reach. Closing my eyes I could still remember my first contest I won, that was pure luck; as I held onto the snap shot of the trophy and me. My spirit still runs wild as I think about the stage fright that I had to over come, my cure was singing and having fun. Now, I enter the one of the most well-known academies, Saotome Academy brightened my dreams.

My parents rejected my potential as a singer, as well as a song composer. I didn't want to -actually I did- want to betray their wishes on becoming a doctor, I wanted to do something with my life. Nothing would block me from my dreams, no one or anything, my eyes were set staring straight ahead of the snowy road.

_"__I'm sorry Mom, Dad. But…You know, it just isn't fun being a Doctor. I know you would've rejected me from joining Saotome Academy, but…I'm going to take a chance at my dreams._" my thoughts and feelings were placed inside a letter placed in a heart felt envelope.

"Hoshino-chan, geez. What took so long?" my dear friend, Yamada Mitsuru, and music partner stated annoyingly. "We were almost late! Do you know that if we didn't make it on time we would've -"

I clasped both hands together with an apologetic smile, before the teacher came in. We were taking their test in their class rooms, to get a feel of our new class; that is if we pass our exam of course, it won't be that easy. My mind's set straight on passing this with at least a 90% on here.

Silence filled the room, no one spoke, no one dared to get their papers taken away. Everyone's eyes stared straight onto theirs, making sure every answer was correct. This was an arduous task for everyone, especially me -who never studies- but this time I studied my heart out just to get into this academy.

Mitsuru walked slowly, she was second person to turn it in, towards the desk. She's clever and always studies, so it's a no brainer for her, she would make it to the Academy. While I took nearly two hours to complete the test, I hesitated, as I submitted my exam. A bead of sweat broke out on my temple as I left the room, with Mitsuru waiting.

"So? How'd it go with you?" she asked casually, knowing that I'll past.

"Ugh, I'm so not sure. I studied but…" I doubted myself, it was the exact opposite to what I would usually do. "But…I'm not giving up hope!"

We laughed the tension off as we walked over to Cerulean Café, which was just built a while ago, to grab a cup of something warming. I was greeted by my co-workers, I used to work here, who was questioning me about the exam. The owner of the café handed me my usual drink, as a debt for helping out back when I was still working, as I made a grim smile.

"You'll make it, I know you will. Heck, the customers are disappointed that you had to leave. They all loved your songs, and your voice!" the owner cheered me on.

"Yeah! Your voice is so cute, yet sometimes sexy~" a glassed girl stated as she rubbed against my arm, making me chuckle slightly.

"Guys, you're just being nice to me." I stated after my short sip into my drink.

"Really? If it was me, no offense, but I would've told you flat out you suck." a punk-looking male stated with a smirk and walked away with customers' drinks. "You know me, blunt and caring at the same time."

Both Mitsuru and him were like the same person, but Mitsur was more generous then him. Everyone here was like a second family to me, I loved them all, they held a place in side my core. This café brought me delights and wonder and most of all, determination, as I smiled through my doubts.

"You guys are right! I'll make it~! I know I will!" I regained my optimistic conscious as I drank the warm hot chocolate. "Just as a special for your help guys, I'll sing you a song."

They cheered as Mitsuru handed the platinum guitar into my hands. Once again I stood on the tight small platform that showed everyone, inside and out, the joy of this café. My lips and hands began to move in beat, this wondrous beat that I've wanted to sing to my sweet little café.

_"__This feeling when I get as I sing, I don't want to lose it. It's something that keeps me impacted with everyone._" I subconsciously thought as the bell gave out a _ding_ and a _welcome~!_ to the costumers.

"Hmm? Isn't that-" their appearances seemed recognizable as I gave a quick glance.

"Welcome~! How may I help you?" a short-bobbed haired girl welcomed with a cute smile.

I let my worries slide away as I focused on everyone's smile, everyone's hearts, and continued to sing about another song with Ueno. The classical piano was by my side as I sat on the stool it was just like before when I first met her.

**FLASH BACK:**

"Hey, you're pretty good. And congrats on winning." I shook a cute fragile girl, she looked as if she would be wearing frilly clothing, "I'm Yamada Misturu, Ueno is fine with me."

"O-Oh, Nice to meet you." I held a weak spot for cute stuff, including people. "I'm -"

"Amagi Hoshino, yea I know. They announced your name as the winner." she smiled, she was quite witty for her age. "Do you want to do a duet sometime? I wouldn't mind working with you, you seem…Fun to hang out with."

My grey colored eyes couldn't be deceived, I saw a faint blush, when I saw her snicker away. I struck out from cuteness and agreed, as I shook her extended hand; I felt the bond between us spark and slowly emerge to a ever lasting friendship.

**END:**

From that point on she's been through thick and thin with me, we would notice each other as "sisters". Her soft blue cotton candy, that was often kept into a bun complimented her small and fragile frame, innocent and ever so sweet; although her personality some-what contradicts that fact. I envied her, she was cute and lovable, yet I always held a sleek and mature look that would shudder most people.

"Thank you for listening. I hope you guys choose to come again in this cozy little café. We'll be there for you 24 hours." we stated our motto and ended it with a wink, as always. "Good night and sweet dreams~"

Mitsuru was slightly shorter then I am, two inches, as we walked out of the café with our good-byes. Guitar thrown over my left shoulder, while my hands held onto my "bonus" drink, I walked side by side with Ueno.

"Hey, they'll hand the letters in by tomorrow right?" she asked, while jolting down information in her notebook.

"Yep, well that's what they said when I asked." I tilted my head towards the side as I touched my chin slightly. "I know you'll make it, you're smart and a great composer!"

"You will too, Baka." she flicked my forehead as she grinned. "You know you will. Show your parents that you'll be able to make your dream come true."

"Yea, you're right. Thanks." I whispered softly, she heard. "Thank you for everything up till now Misturu."

"For what?" she asked as I felt her soft violet eyes glance at me.

"For everything, didn't you hear me?" I stared back with a wryly smile on my lips. "Geez, and I'm usually the one that always spaces out."

"Sh-Shut up." she stuttered and laughed softly as she held a dim blush. "See you there, at the academy."

We parted ways, with a tight hug, before I headed straight to the left of the building, as she creaked her door open. Our last waves for the night, then I began heading home.

"I'm home…" I creaked open the door, no one answered. "Mom? Dad? Are you-"

I stared at the note that laid on the kitchen counter and read aloud to myself while closing the door. "Dear Hoshino….We've known that you would choose classes like choir and such when you told us you were talking extra English lessons. I've packed your clothing, we bought new strings and picks for your guitar…I know that it must've been hard for you to make it to your dreams especially with parents like us, but we wanted you to have a great life. But now that you have, we wish you the best luck and love for you. Love your parents…"

I brought myself to tears as I sat upon my bed, this was how they really felt. Through all this trouble, chaos, and arguments I'm sure Mom must've tried to do her best to cheer me on. Yet I guess deep down I was being selfish and indecent in the way I talked to her, about my dream.

So tonight, I sat up and went towards my table, I stayed up writing a song for my parents. I stayed up to see their faces once more before I leave, I'm sure they'll be crying when I'm gone. Through those old and cruel faces they show me were emotional and loving parents that just wanted a daughter to go through life with ease. Now I have, now I want to say my thanks to them for bringing me into this world.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]:** _I hope you guys liked it! It__'s a bit tough for me to think of lyrics. So yea, I don't own the songs I'll be using in the story they belong to Hatsume Miku...Basically Vocaloids. Anyways, for those that read the whole thing I thank you for taking your time to read it. Please **read** and\or **reivew** the following chapters! Thanks again!  
><em>


End file.
